


Through The Window

by flowerflood



Series: Forevermore [1]
Category: American Revolution RPF, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunkenness, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerflood/pseuds/flowerflood
Summary: Alexander drunkenly climbs into John's room through his window.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Forevermore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665559
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Through The Window

**Author's Note:**

> Rated mature for Alexander being drunk and horny.
> 
> Also, sorry for poor Google translate Spanish. I am but a stupid chicken without feathers.

“Laurens?”

Truly, Alexander does his best not to wake anyone in the house. 

“Laurens, where the fuck are you, you fucking asshole?!”

It's just that it's wet and cold outside, and Alexander is only wearing a shirt and jeans. Even in his slightly drunken state, he doesn't feel too comfortable standing in the rain like this. 

“Dios mios, John, I swear-” Alexander beginns to hiss, when the window in the first level of the perfect, pretty American suburb sterotype home opens, revealing John's sleepy face, his hair a complete and utter mess. 

Oh, how Alexander adores the boy. 

“The fuck, Alexander?” John mutters, but to the boy down in his backyard he is barely audible, due to the loud rain. Nevertheless, he steps back inside and lets himself fall down onto his bed again as the boy starts climbing up the gutter, expertly landing on the windowsill and hopping inside. 

No matter how drunk Alexander gets, it seems he never fails to climb up and find his way onto John's room, he finds. He smiles gently as Alex closes the window and starts stripping as if it's the most natural thing for him to do. 

“I swear to god, Laurens, you let me standing outside like that one more damn time and I'll- I'll do shit, le'mme tell ya..” 

He slurs his words together slightly, struggling to get off his jeans for a moment, before finally kicking them off and landing himself in John's bed, sitting on the other boy's lap, who watches him with amusement and curiousity. He reaches up and treads his long fingers tenderly through red hair. Scottish genes.

“Didn't even take me out before getting me into your bed. Now that is _not_ a gentleman's move, Johnny.” 

Alexander disapprovingly shakes his head, doing his best to pretend to be offended, while also sitting on his boyfriend's lap, wet and stripped down to his boxershorts. Needless to say, it didn't work quite that well.

“In the rain, Laurens. Your father could have-”

John cuts Alexander off by sitting up, cupping his freckled cheeks and pulling him flush against himself, not minding the feeling of dampness transferring from his lover's skin onto his own. 

He doesn't want to think about his father, doesn't want to think about how if he knew Alexander was here, he would get mad at John yet again, would tell him not to stick around anyone who didn't fit into his sick, heteronormative views, about how his father wouldn't approve of this anyways, since John was definitely supposed to be grounded, after his father had found Alexander sucking him off in the kitchen one night, when his family was supposed to be away 'till the next morning.

For now, there's only John and Alexander in the world, them leaning on and into each other, kissing softly, if a bit sloopy and messily, due to Alexander's habit of not going to parties without taking any kind of drug (sometimes it was weed, sometimes alcohol, sometimes coke); for now, it is just them, and it is beautiful.

When Alexander pulls away to take a breath, he doesn't waste any time before talking again, “ _In the rain_ , Laurens. The rain. ¿Por qué hacer esto a mí, querida? ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? Es este un castigo?”

John sighs and strokes through Alexander's hair, disentangling wet, red strands between his fingers. “English, Alex. I don't understand Spanish.”

Alexander only gives a huff and rolls his eyes, going on and on in fast Spanish, even father than his usual English, for all John knows complaining about his boyfriend, while John starts kissing down Alex's jaw, then neck, before reaching his collar bone. 

At some point, Alexander abruptly stops, looking down at John with big eyes, before biting his lip. “You gonn' fuck me? 'Cause I'll be damned before I'mma complain 'bout that, but-” “Just shut up for a moment, will you, Alexander?” John mutters softly against his lips, a smile on his own as he kisses Alexander.

When they seperate and John looks down, he can't help but roll his eyes with a soft snort in amusement. Alexander is already half-hard, reaching down to palm himself. “Stop fucking laughing.” Alex huffs, grinding his hips back down against him, wiping the smile right off John's face and getting him to gasp quietly on his own.

“You're drunk, Alex-” “Fuck I am. Just go on and get your dick in me, or I'mma complain for the rest of the night.”

John knows Alexander probably wasn't even kidding about that, but still decides he doesn't want to do this while they aren't both sober (or at least _both_ drunk), so he gently guides Alexander off his lap and to lie down next to him.

“Just shut up and go to sleep, Hamilton.” John mumbles against the back of Alexander's neck, pulling the blanket over them and wrapping his arms around him. Alex gives a soft whine and complains quietly in Spanish, but doesn't seem to bring up the energy to fight against any of this, drifting off into sleep just a few minutes later.

John is still smiling against the back of Alexander's neck, eyes closed as he cuddles close to his boyfriend. He decides he will text Lafayette and Jefferson first thing the next morning to thank them for bringing home his drunk idiot of a boyfriend uninjured and well. It was probably a pain for them; Alex is already hard to handle as is, but him paired with alcohol is even worse at points.

His fingers trace gentle patterns on the freckled skin of Alexander's hip. Sometimes John wants to splay Alexander out like a piece of art and devour him whole, take in everything he has to give until he simply _gives out_ and _gives in_ and lets John worship him the way he deserves.

John yawnes against his boyfriend's skin, eyes fluttering shut as he holds him as close as he possibly can. 

“I love you.”


End file.
